Kaze
by Sesiyrus
Summary: <html><head></head>It's a hot, listless day for Ranmaru. Though when he hears a voice being carried on the wind, he feels inexplicably drawn to it. Shounen-Ai.</html>


AN/: Nobunaga/Ranmaru oneshot. Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple ;) And of course, Slight Shounen-Ai Warnings. They are considerably toned down though. Enjoy and Review if you enjoyed yourself, or have some sort of criticism. =D

The weather had become increasingly hot over the last few days, and while he was thankful to be rid of the blistering cold, the heat was almost just as unbearable. He had taken off half his clothing to escape the discomfort and he was still sweating. He didn't have anything in particular he had to attend to today. Nobunaga had requested to be alone for the day.

"I wonder why..." Ranmaru muttered softly to himself. He wouldn't say he minded, since Nobunaga was perfectly entitled to do whatever he felt like, nor did it surprise him he may need some time to himself, but he was rarely not in his lords company. This was also the first time since he was a very young child that Nobunaga has specifically requested to be alone the entire day.

Was something troubling his Lord Nobunaga? Of course, Nobunaga was the type to tackle all his concerns and fears on his own, but he usually confided in him. Only him. It was something that made him feel exceedingly special. Ranmaru lit up with a light blush and shook his head.

'This heat is giving me delusional thoughts.' He sat up and looked around the garden before him, he was outside his room, previously just laying there on the ground, shamelessly half dressed. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, but he must have looked extremely informal. Which wasn't a bad thing, but he's sure everyone here would be used to his proper etiquette and grace.

The truth was, he just took his place as Nobunaga's page seriously. He truly didn't feel any strong sense of pride, as he knew his station was meager. He was far from Noble, like Mitsuhide Akechi. He had no outstanding qualities either, other than for whatever reason, pleasing his Lord Nobunaga.

He straightened up, and lent against the door that led back to his room. The thought that something had to be troubling his lord was eating away at him. He didn't want for it the seem like he was in need of his lord, but his concerns were genuine. If something was troubling Nobunaga, he wanted to ease his mind.

Ranmaru stood up and decided he'd go on a walk, and if he was lucky possibly bump into his lord.

He walked a little slower when he neared Lord Nobunaga's hallway. He wasn't sure if he'd even be in there at this time and waiting patiently for a few more moments, the silence was enough to confirm that unless he was taking a nap, it was unlikely Nobunaga was so quiet.

He turned on his heel and thought it was perfectly possible he had gone to ride his horse. He walked casually to the stables but he noticed his Lord's house was stationed. "Hmm... " Now he was entirely curious as to where Nobunaga had slipped off to.

Dismissing it as none of his business, he went his own route now, moving away from the main building to somewhere more isolated.

Ranmaru sighed softly and sat down when he saw far away enough that he couldn't even see the castle. Azuchi castle was a sight to behold, but he wanted to be on his own to think in private.

'Nobunaga-Sama...' His thoughts kept gravitating to him. Ranmaru shook his head and he gripped the grass beneath his hands tightly. "Stop being such a child." He said harshly, scolding himself. "Nobunaga is fine. This is fine..." He said quietly. He smiled to himself, perhaps Nobunaga missed him to?

He chuckled, that wasn't likely, they'd spent a single morning apart out of thousands together. That thought alone was enough to feel him with a familiar warmth, that feeling of cherishing and adoring Lord Nobunaga. That feeling, like he was special to the man he held above all others.

It was worth his life, and that was why he fought for Lord Nobunaga with such passion.

Ranmaru's thoughts stopped when he heard something faintly being carried on the wind. He stood up, he was to far away from Azuchi for it to be from there, he looked onward and didn't see anything in the distance.

He frowned and with a determination he walked off in the direction he had heard the noise. It sounded like a voice, and had he not been admittedly thinking about Nobunaga, he'd have been completely certain that it was his. The path was getting unstable, and losing his footing he slid all the way down the hill he'd been scaling.

Ranmaru groaned and lifted himself onto his elbows, he'd fallen face first. He felt his face and was stunned to see red on his hand. "I was careless..." He said softly. His mouth was stinging, he must have cut his lip or bashed it on... Something on his way down. He got up and brushed himself off, and turned when he heard his name being called. Someone was running over to him.

"Lord Nobunaga..." He said softly.

"Ran... Are you alright?" Ranmaru turned away and blushed at the concern in his voice.

"Ah... You saw that?" He asked sheepishly, "My apologies, it was rather ungraceful." Ranmaru chuckled softly. He felt a hand lift his chin up, in a way Nobunaga's had done many times before so he could see his face clearly.

"You're bleeding..." He commented softly, brushing his finger over red streak running down from Ranmaru's lips. "Yes... I shall go and get myself cleaned up. " Ranmaru replied.

"Ran... " Nobunaga's hand dropped from his chin to his hand and pulled him along with him. "What brought you out here?" He asked. Ranmaru smiled softly, "I heard a beautiful sound on the wind. I had followed it, but well... Then I lost my footing." He couldn't look Nobunaga straight in the eye as the man took glanced back at him as they made way to Azuchi.

"Hmm... I see..." He said softly, Nobunaga smiled and turned away.

He often came here, when he wanted to sing.

"It's good you came when you did." Nobunaga said shortly, Ranmaru cast his eyes upward and blinked in thorough confusion. "Why my lord? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, but I missed you."

Nobunaga didn't have to turn around to know his page was probably blushing and smiling.

Ranmaru felt odd, being escorted by his Lord all the way to Azuchi like this. He was the one who is supposed to be his sworn protector, yet it was Nobunaga who was the truly protective of the two. He couldn't help but admire the man with enough strength and power to protect his own bodyguards.

'Lord Nobunaga is amazing...' He thought with his mind intoxicated with boyish admiration as he idolized Nobunaga.

"Now be still, I'll look at your lip myself." Ranmaru blushed, was it so serious? "My Lord... You don't need to trouble yourself!" Ranmaru said at once. "Ran..." Nobunaga said firmly, in his deep and husky voice. It effectively rendered him speechless enough for Nobunaga to clean the blood off his face.

"My Lord..." He was trying to avoid eye contact but it was hard with Nobunaga this close to him. "No one should be allowed to touch you but me." He said softly. Ranmaru blinked, "Hm?" He titled his head.

Nobunaga drew back and smiled, "The thought of someone being that close to you, it enrages me." Ranmaru bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me, my lord." Nobunaga chuckled and ran his fingers through the lose strands of hair hanging around Ranmaru's porcelain face.

"It isn't your fault." Was all he said before standing up and lending his hand to Ranmaru, who in his lords presence seemed to regain all his grace. Taking it delicately and letting himself be guided. The afternoon had gone by quickly, and evening colors began to show in the sky. Ranmaru felt the evening was the most beautiful time of day, and because the sun had gone down it had cooled considerably.

Nobunaga had taken him back to the place he'd fallen, and more towards an over passing creek nearby. Nobunaga sat down facing the creek, and Ranmaru noticed how beautiful and isolated this place was. Ranmaru was close to him, sitting down at his side. Nobunaga picked back up where he had left off.

Ranmaru was amazed at the beauty of Nobunaga's singing voice.

He realized it was Nobunaga he had heard. Ranmaru smiled and closed his eyes in peace, listening to Nobunaga's voice.


End file.
